musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Amadeus (record producer)
Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson is a multi-platinum hip-hop and R&B producer. His production credits include 50 Cent's It Is What It Is, Mike Jones' Grandma, Talib Kweli's A Game, and Lil' Mo's Brand Nu and Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Donnie Klang's The Pain (Interlude). The 25-year-old is also famed as the man behind the beats for diss tracks by Foxy Brown (Get Me Off which attacked Eve) and Cam'ron (Take 'Em To Church which lashed out at Mase). He took his nickname from the famous classical composer Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Amadeus cites his influences as Dr. Dre, P.Diddy, Rodney Jerkins, The Neptunes, Kanye West, Just Blaze, and Jermaine Dupri. In 2008, Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson was signed as the newest member of The Hitmen, the production team for Bad Boy Entertainment. Early Life And Career Antwan "Amadeus" Thomson is one of today's hottest Hip Hop/R&B producers. Born in the Bronx, Amadeus discovered his talent and passion for music at an early age when he started taking drum lessons at is elementary school and began playing drums and piano at church and in school bands. He is still today at his local church. Amadeus's first break came when he produced NY rapper, Foxy Brown for the "Cradle 2 The Grave" soundtrack that gave him his first Gold Award. The success of the soundtrack was followed quickly by Foxy Brown's single "Get Off Me", which dealt with he relationship with rapper Eve. Amadeus has never stopped working since, producing both critically acclaimed artists such as Mike Jones and chart toppers like 50 Cent & Fabolous. He is building a reputation as one of the most in demand Hip Hop/ R&B producers in New York, earning Platinum and Gold status with Mike Jones, Cam'Ron, Fabolous and Danity Kane. Other productions include Jim Jones, Bow Wow, Donnie Klang, Talib Kweli, Busta Rhymes, Remy Ma, Papoose, Marques Houston, Trey Songz, Cee-Lo, Young Chris, Lil' Wayne, Gille Da Kid, Joe Budden, ESPN, as well as Lil' Mo's last two first singles, "Yeah Yeah Yeah" featuring Grammy winning violinist Miri Ben-Ari and "Sumtimes I" featuring Dip Set's own Capo Jim Jones. Amadeus has also been featured on numerous TV shows including 6 Times on BET's 106&Park and twice on BET's Rap City as well as on Rap City Top 10 with Mike Jones. Amadeus has also appeared in countless of magazines such as Scratch Magazine ( three times), Urban Network, Philly Uncut, The Plug Magazine, Fever Magazine, Rap Fanatic, Billboard Magazine, Connex List, Hush Magazine, HipHop Weekly, and Online Publications like HipHopGame, WhoMag, The FlowOnline, PMP Worldwide, AllHipHop, IStandardProducers.com, STR8HIPHOP.com, HHNLive.com, ChocolateMagazine.co.uk, StreetCred.com, and many more. Amadeus is the CEO of Platinum Boy Music Inc. which consists of two artists, Tiffany Mynon, "Angel of R&B" and RAVENUS P.N.I.C. Amadeus is managed by Francesca Spero, Harve Pierre, & Conrad Dimanche of TheHitmen/Bad Boy Entertainment and Published by Cherry Lane Music Publishing. Discography RELEASED CONTRIBUTIONS ---- 2003 Lil Mo "Brand Nu" Meet The Girl Next Door (Elektra Records) Foxy Brown "Cradle 2 The Grave (My Life)" Cradle 2 The Grave (Def Jam/Bloodline Records) 2004 Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 2" Purple Haze (Def Jam) Cam'Ron featuring Juelz Santana & Un Casa "Take Em To Church Pt. 1" Diplomatic Immunity (Koch Records) Talib Kweli "A Game" The Beautiful Struggle (Rawkus Records) JammX Kids "Keep U Dancin," "In The House," & "Shake Remix" Randy Jackson Presents JammX Kids Vol. 1 (Lightforce Ent.) 2005 Foxy Brown "Get Off Me" (Eve Diss)- Street Single Lil Mo featuring Miri Ben-Ari "Yeah Yeah Yeah" (Cash Money/Universal Records) Jim Jones "My Diary" Harlem. Diary of Summer (Koch Records) LaToya London "Non A Watcha Do" Love & Life (Peacon/Concord Records) 50 Cent "It Is What It Is" 2050 Before the Massacre (Indie) Hell Rell "Shoot To Kill" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) Hell Rell featuring Bezel "Gangstas & Murderers" Streets Wanna Know (Indie) Sphere of Influence "Done Did It" (Def Jam Japan Records) 54th Platoon "V.S.O.P" All of Nothin (Fubu Records) 2006 Jr. Writer "He's Moving" History in The Making (Koch Records) Jim Jones featuring Stack Bundles "Have A Happy Christmas" (Koch Records DJ Kayslay featuring Busta Rhymes "Go Off" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) DJ Kayslay featuring Papoose, Remy Ma & Hell Rell "The Hardest Out" The Champions North Meets South (Koch Records) Fabolous featuring The Lox, Paul Cain & J Hood "The Hitmen" Loso's Way Rise to Power (Indie) Smilez & Southstar "Stop Handcuffin" (TC Records/Pure Records) Papoose "You Can't Murder Me" Street Single 2007 Fabolous "What Should I Do" From Nothin to Somethin (Def Jam) Marques Houston "Excited" Veteran (Universal Records) Cheri Dennis "Waiting" In And Out of Love (Bad Boy Records) Lil Mo featuring Jim Jones "Sumtimes I Pt. 1" & "Sumtimes Pt. 2" Pain & Paper (Drakeweb Music Group/ Koch Records) Fabri Fibra "Tu Cosi Bella Non Ce L'Hai," "Andiamo A Sanremo" & "Cento Modi Per Morire" Bugiardo (Universal Music Italy Records) 2008 Danity Kane "Welcome To The Dollhouse Intro" Welcome To The Dollhouse (Bad Boy Records) Donnie Klang "The Pain" Just A Rolling Stone (Bad Boy Records) UNRELEASED PROJECTS ---- 2005 Red Cafe "Im Da M.I.C" (Universal Records) 2006 Smilez & Southstar "Found Out" (TC Records/Pure Records) Smilez & Southstar "Lord O Lord" (TC Records/Pure Records) Smilez & Southstar "Fooling Yourself" (TC Records/Pure Records) Jae Millz "Apple On My Back" (SRC Records) 2007 Papoose "Shoot The Club Up" (Streetsweepers Ent) Mike Jones featuring Lil Mo & Pimp C "Im Sorry" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) Mike Jones featuring Trey Songz "I Know" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) Mike Jones featuring Slim Thug & Lil Flip "Sh*t On Boyz" The American Dream (Warner Bros.) Loon featuring Hurricane Chris "Hood Certified" Joe Budden "Last Real Ni**a Left Papoose featuring Rell, Lil Eazy E & Jim Jones "Men of Respect" (Streetsweepers Ent.) Big Lou featuring Busta Rhymes "The Shining" (Streetsweepers Ent.) 2008 Young Chris featuring Lil Wayne "How We Roll" (Def Jam Records) Gille Da Kid "Who That Be" (Koch Records) Freeway "Hip Hop Lives" Alex Young "Heart Stop" Bow Wow "Anything I Can Do" (Sony Music) Paul Wall featuring Yung Joc & Gorilla Zoe "Fly" (Asylum/Swishahouse) Trina "2 Untitled Songs" (Slip N Slide/Atlantic Records) References * * * Category:Hip hop record producers Category:American record producers it:Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson